


The unknown story

by Amphipomene



Category: Fate/EXTRA CCC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Post-EXTRA CCC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphipomene/pseuds/Amphipomene
Summary: 唯一的你与唯一的我相遇了，于是诞生了这唯一的可能性。如果为自己的梦境许下一个名字，那么这段梦境会不会成为永恒呢——金女主假设Fate/stay night 剧情出现金女主吉尔伽美什/岸波白野以前的文，转过来存一下。第一次用AO3还不是很清楚功能。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 12





	The unknown story

01.  
故事的坐标被锁定在这个被称为“冬木”的城市。  
沉沉的夜色向这座城市覆盖而来，一点一点推走太阳浓郁的落日红。各色的霓虹灯也顺着光的推移在高楼间一簇接一簇的亮起，与光影混合在一起的是地上步履匆匆、为工作奔波忙碌的行人。  
在人们不自觉的时候，太阳的光渐渐消失了，天空被月色所掌控，夜就这样平静的降临。  
冬木市的中心商贸大厦是夜里的太阳，以它为中心，地面上亮起了如蛛网一般延伸的光。在CBD中心商贸大厦的最顶层，有一家意大利餐厅，这也是冬木市唯一一家的米其林三星餐厅。  
这家餐厅最诱人的不是它们的翡冷翠牛排和白松露意面，而是它极具幻想色彩的外表。  
这是容纳丛木、育养百花的天上之境。大厦的最顶层本该是空旷的普通天台，但被这家餐厅的投资人买下，打造成了一座高空之上的花园。曾有一位知名的植物学家途经冬木时受邀在此用餐，被这些种植花朵品种的名贵程度惊住了。  
为了照顾花园里的各类“贵族花”，餐厅只在傍晚6点后才会营业。高楼之上，这里夏天是浪漫的露天花园，冬天就装上骨架和玻璃，成为温暖的玻璃花房。  
餐厅店门做的是花藤缠绕的罗马风石料拱门，花与叶之间放的是雕刻着店名的檀木板，虽然是家意大利餐厅，店名写的却是铜版字的“Hanging Gardens”。  
有人为异国美食而来到这家店，也有人为“空中花园”的名号而来，也有人为别的事物而来——这里也是个绝佳的位置，可以将整个冬木的景色一揽眼下。  
那个男人就是为此景而来，他坐在这冬木的至高点，俯瞰一切的变化。  
清澈的钢琴声从大厅中央流出，像蝶一般在吸收着月光的玻璃花房里摇晃飞舞，又像是涓涓细水在花木草树间流淌。为了映衬窗外已然升空的寒冬满月，钢琴师弹奏的是克劳德德彪西的《Clair de lune》，演绎着今夜月的故事，触动着人们的感性神经。  
极轻而脆的刀叉声和客人们的交谈声也埋在乐声之中，烛火与灯光在这花房中共同摇曳，穿着燕尾服的侍者们单手捧着托盘，在花丛与餐桌间游走。  
一位侍者刚刚从厨房走出，他看了一眼订单上的内容，找到了对应的冰桶，里面放着一瓶有着剔透瓶身的葡萄酒。他将冰桶和波尔多酒杯一起放上托盘，他整理了一下衣褶，右手捧盘进了大厅。  
踏着钢琴声，侍者的步伐快、轻而稳。他绕过大厅里巨大的中心花坛，路过女神捧花像的大理石喷泉，再走过靠的一排排小方桌，沿着鹅卵石路走，终于到了这花园最边缘、也是最好的位置：这是一座古罗马式的穹顶圆亭，略高于其他所有的座位。出于某种原因，亭里只安排了一方餐桌，很巧的，今天的座上也只有一位客人。  
侍者踏上圆亭的台阶，客人的模样也随着他的走近而更加清晰。  
那男子背对着，沉默地看着玻璃外的世界。他有一头金发，在慵懒的烛火下闪耀得像是融化的黄金。与其他身着各类高定礼服来彰显自身财力的客人不同，这个男人穿着白色的高领羊毛衫，深咖色的呢子大衣挂在一旁的椅背上，全身上下的衣物很精致，但也只是冬季的常服，在这里还是简单得有些突兀。  
侍者踩踏石阶的脚步声传到了这个人的耳中，金发的男人转过头来看着他，侍者看到了男人俊朗的外表，也注意到了他猩红色的瞳孔。他的外貌就是一种高傲，他浓烈瞳色的高傲更甚于他的外表。  
他嗅到了，这个男人有着独属于上位者的气息，这个男人是极为尊贵的客人。  
侍者说不上身经百战，却也遇到过几位贵不可言的客人，但这个男人的气息有所不同，这个男人身上所带的气息是一种可以称之为极致的傲慢、近乎于暴戾的傲慢，这样的人他从未见过。他不太能适应这种带着刀锋的气息，背上的肌肉都绷紧了，他几步走到桌前，对这位客人欠身，说：“先生，这是您的97年Chateau d'Yquem。”  
男人点了点头，示意他可以放下。  
侍者把波尔多酒杯放在桌上，又放下冰桶，提起桶里的甜白葡萄酒，又抽出绸巾擦了一遍瓶身，拿出开瓶器给酒开了塞，单手抬起瓶往酒杯里倒上五分之三的琼浆，等完成了应有的步骤，他就说：“请您慢用。”  
话音刚落他微微鞠躬，将托盘收在腋下，顾不上失礼，转了身就准备抬脚踏下梯去。  
“你，停下。”男人却出声叫住了他。  
侍者只得停下，转过身来，僵硬的微笑着说：“客人您还需要些什么吗？”  
男子坐着侧过身来，一手触着杯柄，一手对着侍者背后一指。侍者顺着手指的方向看过去，正是他刚才路过的中心花坛。  
说是中心花坛不过是为了方便称呼，那并不是一个纯粹的花坛。其中花草所占据的地方并不广，占地面最广的是中央的圆木高台。  
侍者听其他前辈说过，花园最初设计时，店长就重金请人找到了一棵极高、极粗壮的古树，砍去树干后留下的巨大树桩就是这座中心高台的雏形，树桩高台直径足有13英尺，高也有3英尺，至于砍去的树干就被做成了店里的桌椅。  
而登台的阶梯是盘绕树桩而上的铜铸树，树的枝桠伸展，枝条上熔铸的一朵朵花都仿若真物，巨大的铜树将整座圆台都虚虚环绕起来，台上的PETROF钢琴和纤指跳跃的钢琴师也被包裹在其中。暖黄色的光从顶上撒下，给高台带上了一丝脱离凡世的气质，光照到铜像上时，盛放的花反射出了细碎的光，这些光在有些昏暗的餐厅里让人不禁联想到夜空中的点点明星。  
整座花坛都仿佛独立于尘世之外。  
男人说：“那两棵树是什么。”  
侍者注意到他的手指在桌面轻慢地敲，似乎也在跟着钢琴曲的节奏，又似乎不是。  
侍者理解到了男人所说树是什么，一棵是树桩，一棵是铜树，并非问材质，而是问树的品种。于是他回答：“两株都是樱花树，先生。”  
话毕，侍者等待着男人的下一句话，但金发男人没有出声，反倒是停下了手上的动作，低头自顾自看着他自己的手，侍者也反射性的跟着看去，发现男子左手中指上戴着一枚风格独特的戒指。  
刚才客人的手上有戴戒指吗？侍者记不太清。  
只见男人右手轻轻掩嘴，看着左手的戒指笑出了声。  
侍者有些摸不着头脑，问：“先生，您还有什么需要吗？”  
男人停下了笑，说：“有，埋单吧。”眼神却还在戒指上。  
“……诶？”  
可您才刚刚来啊，这酒都还没有动一口。侍者还是忍住了没有说。  
“怎么？我的日语有问题？”  
“没、没有，您的日语十分标准清晰流畅，请、请稍等……”侍者哆哆嗦嗦地说，“那您这瓶刚开的贵腐酒……”  
“你们店里只有这一瓶了？”  
“……不，还有的，先生。”  
“那这瓶酒就赏给你了。”男人手一扬，指尖伸出一张黑卡，“快去，这张卡不需要密码。”  
突然得了一瓶伊甘酒庄的贵腐酒，侍者一下被客人的奢侈和豪爽惊住了，将卡接了过来，连忙说，“……是！非常感谢您！我这就去为您结账。”说完转身向柜台小跑而去。

吉尔伽美什仿佛看到了那棵树“原本”的模样。  
它有着粗壮苍老的树干，却有着柔软茂密的花。光撒下时，那些轻而小的花瓣被风吹动，在空中飘转，最后脱离了光的领域消散了。  
这棵曾经长寿、如今已经死去的树和自己某一处的记忆重叠了。  
他是个很随性的人，所以他问了那胆怯的侍者，那是什么树。但在侍者回答的瞬间，他突然感觉到了一种奇怪的契约反应。  
冬木的圣杯大战在即，但这并不是圣杯战争中Servant和Master的令咒召唤契约，而更像是自己的王之宝库里的，能够契约灵魂的那枚戒指发出来的。  
然而这个说法实在不太妥当，与其说“更像”，倒不如说“就是”。因为那枚戒指在他不注意的时候，已经套上了他的左手中指，而另一枚戒指就在冬木市郊区的某个位置一直呼唤着他。  
契约并非此时定下，而是已定下的契约在此刻达成了发动条件，启动落在契约者身上。  
契约的发动使得刚才模糊的记忆稍稍清晰了几分，他看见了那与现实重叠的树影——  
那是夕阳下，旧的日式教学楼，一棵永远盛放的樱花树。树下是身影模糊的少女，她似乎在等待着记忆中的自己。  
契约启动带来的瞬间记忆就在这里结束了。  
吉尔伽美什看着左手戒指又一次笑了起来，“能与本王定下灵魂契约的人？……有意思。”  
等待着自己的人……吗……  
侍者小跑着送来了账单和黑卡，吉尔伽美什起身，最后看了一眼大厅中央的高台，径直离开了。  
  
  


好冷、好冷、好冷。  
这似乎是她唯一的感觉。  
她的意识其实还没有醒来，她只是纯粹本能上的在抗拒这种突然而来的冷。  
似乎是感觉到了她本能的呼喊， 她的左手上开始爬上了一股暖意，一点点蔓延，直到全身。  
“——”  
冷冻舱里的少女，她的本能在呼唤谁呢？  
  
  
02.  
现在是午夜十二点，冬木市的郊区。  
纯黑的Maserati在路口滑出一条漂亮的弧度，不带一丝犹豫的停在了铁门前。  
从驾驶座上下来的，正是刚刚离开餐厅的吉尔伽美什。  
他背倚着车门，打量着这家“医院”。  
“川上私立综合医院……”吉尔伽美什念出医院的名字，“……微弱的结界气息。”  
他“砰”的一下关上车门，推开铁门，走进了这家私立医院。  
一迈过大门，原本被结界所阻隔的契约呼应更加强烈，他低头看向地面：“科学和魔术的综合研究所吗。……这个契约反应，真是在地下埋得有够深的。”抬头直向医院住院部大楼走去。  
推开玻璃门，值班的前台护士已经趴在柜台上睡着了。吉尔伽美什也不在意，直接走到电梯前按了往下，进了电梯。  
但即使到了电梯的最底层负五楼，契约的呼应仍在地之下。他又跟着契约反应转走安全通道，盘旋交叠的楼梯走了三层，终于到了这栋建筑实际意义上的最底层。吉尔伽美什能感觉到之前的楼层都有活动的人类，有普通人也有魔术师，但独独这一层什么都没有。  
出了安全通道就是一道密码门，吉尔伽美什抬头看了眼监控摄像头的位置，在输入按键上按了几下，门自动开了。过了密码门，在几个路口左转右转后，他走到了能够直接感受到戒指气息的房间前，而房间门上贴的警示标语居然是“生化注意”。  
吉尔伽美什看着图片挑了一下眉。  
门上又是个刚才一样的密码锁，解开对他而言不过是眨眼一般简单，他推开门，扑面而来的是一股寒气。  
只要打开门就无法忽视掉房间中央摆放的那个庞然大物，一个成人大小的冷冻舱。  
寒气从它那里喷涌而出，冷冻舱连接的仪器多到把它围了严严实实的一圈，各式各样大小的输管铺在地上互相拥挤着。  
吉尔伽美什绕着冷冻舱走了一圈，最后来到一台看起来高而巨大的仪器前，按下几个按钮，拉下手闸，冷冻舱便慢慢的打开了舱门，露出了里面沉睡着的少女。  
吉尔伽美什走了过来，直接坐在了舱门沿边，观察着这个带着自己戒指的人类。  
少女有着一头浅茶色的长发，浑身不着寸缕，各处都牵连着大小不一的导管。虽然戴着覆盖全脸的呼吸器，还是能够大概看出她容貌的清秀。又因为仅通过输送管来获取氧气和营养，她的身材十分瘦弱，而长年的冰冻让她的皮肤都渗入了丝丝寒气。  
她的双手叠放在腰间，左手中指所戴的戒指正和吉尔伽美什的指环一模一样。  
“与本王缔结灵魂契约的人吗……”吉尔伽美什拉起少女的左手，与她十指相扣，让两人的戒指相触。  
就这样握着安静了片刻，他又突然嗤笑了一声，说，“……哼，现在还看不见吗。”  
他松开了手，少女的手也就垂了下去，他又抬手向前，摘掉了少女的呼吸器，用指尖划过少女的脸庞，又捏住她的下颚，左右打量了一番，“相貌只能算做上等中的三流，勉勉强强不让本王失望吧。不过睡在这与棺桲无异的铁皮舱里，和死人有何差别。”  
说完，吉尔伽美什拿起呼吸器在自己脸上比划了几下，觉得没趣，又把呼吸器戴回少女的脸上。他站起来，扫视了一圈房间里的各种物件药品，在房间里四处走动。突然，角落里书桌上的一本陈旧档案夹引起了他的注意。他走过去拿起档案，封面写着《ASC观察记录日志》，落款的名字写得乱七八糟的。  
像是闻到了什么秘密气息，吉尔伽美什笑了起来，坐在一旁的椅子上打开了档案。  
过分安静的房间里只剩下书页翻动的声音。  
过了一会儿，书页翻动的声音停下了。  
“健忘综合征（Amnesia Syndrome）……”吉尔伽美什大笑起来，“——有趣！有趣！一个身患绝症只能沉睡等死的杂种，本王居然会与之结下灵魂的契约？‘我’是脑子坏掉了吗？”  
他大笑了好一阵，停了下来，用手撑着额角，若有所思。他又翻到档案的第一页，那是研究对象的个人信息。  
轻声说了一句：“岸波白野（Kishinami hakuno）……”  
吉尔伽美什合上档案，随手一甩，档案被扔回了桌上，他起身走到门前，房间里的一切事物都恢复了原状。吉尔伽美什转头看了一眼冷冻舱，打开门离开了。  
在没有人注意到的地方，少女的小指似乎小小地弹动了一下。

岸波白野……

“她要醒了！她要醒了！快联系院长先生！”  
“怎么可能，冰冻状态下居然会自我强制苏醒？！快做记录！”  
“来不及了！还做什么记录！快准备手术！”

有不同的声音在她耳边忽远忽近，眼前似乎有耀眼的光在闪烁。  
但似乎，没有叫醒她的那个声音。  
身体没有知觉，她只感觉自己的灵魂在一直往下坠、往下坠、然后又坠入空洞的黑暗之中。  
那是一段漫长的漆黑，黑暗过去后，身体产生了实感，意识却尚未清醒，她顺应着本能睁开了眼睛。  
她是站着的，却不知道自己站在哪里。她似乎来到了一个奇怪的地方，或者更应该说是她的眼睛变得奇怪了。  
视野所及的一切像是被浸泡在水中后又打捞起的风景画，存在色调，却不存在轮廓，颜色都被拉扯成了变化不停的色块和光晕，彼此互相挤压，将原本昏暗的背景色映亮了。说是色块也并不准确，因为这里的一切都是模糊的、朦胧的，不同的色彩之间没有明显的间隔。  
这里是梦境吗？她隐约想到“梦”这个字。  
她望不到远方，也看不清周围，各异的光彩在暗沉的远景里跳动，脑海里闪过了什么，她似乎知道这里是哪里，但那个想法仅仅在她的意识里停留了一瞬，又失去了踪影。  
想不起来自己是在哪里，她想要走动，却无法挪动一步，她只能站在这里，眺望缥缈的远方。  
她不知道自己站了多久，突然，有一束光破开了她模糊的视野。  
是一轮圆月。  
周围的世界仍然是朦胧的，独独那轮月散发着澄澈的光，照亮了模糊的印象画般的世界，显露出夜空的模样。她抬头望去，只觉得那月是如此的清晰。它轮廓鲜明，色调柔和而纯粹，白玉一般的光洒落世间，仿佛这世界里只有那轮满月一般——又仿佛是满月不属于这世界。  
月光盈盈，那是一种带着寒意的光芒，却让她产生了一种怀念的情绪。  
她正望着月，又感觉到左耳旁传来奇怪的声音，像是空气被撕裂。她转过头看去，有一个人站在她的不远处，看不清面容，只能隐约察觉到到他的嘴似乎在动，想要对她说什么，但她听不见，因为那个人说出的话都被割裂扭曲了，只剩下“嘶嘶”的声音。  
她连看清对方都做不到，也听不见他说的话，不知道该如何回应，她只是直直地看着那人影。人影的动作停顿了一下，也许是见她回应冷淡，又说了两句什么，从她身后走过，离开了。  
世界又只剩下她和这轮月。  
她又转过头去，继续看着那唯一的可视之物。  
世界都是模糊扭曲的，是不真实，唯有那轮月是清晰明朗的，是真实——  
她这样想着。真是奇怪的感觉。  
由月亮带来的复杂情感在心底渐渐延伸开来，像是一棵树不断生根发芽，长出新枝，枝头上又吐露新芽——延伸出的情感不可捕捉，却又在她心底留下了一刹的余温，叫她无法不去在意。  
月之上，有什么呼唤着她。  
她有些想把心里的感觉说给谁，那些话语在唇齿间跃跃欲出，却无人可倾诉。  
月静静的，世界也静静的。  
突然，她又听到了声音破裂的“嘶嘶”声。她顺声看过去，那个人似乎又回来了。人影有着一样的颜色，却又似乎有什么不同。  
人影走上前来，一直在说着什么，她听不明白，但一直安静地听着。那人发现了她的异常，停下了声音。  
就这样安静的站了很久，她发现人影似乎在等着自己说什么。  
虽然两人无法交流，那个人还是等待着她的声音。  
她不知道自己说出来的声音在他人听来是不是也是被扭曲的“嘶嘶”声，但她还是想要说出口。  
“那里……有什么在呼唤着我。”她望着圆月，这样说。  
话音刚落的一瞬，月光有如潮水般喷薄而出，将她淹没。  


  
03.  
少女醒来了。  
她慢慢睁开惺忪的眼睛。  
视野尚且恍惚，她缓了一缓，终于看清了大概。  
这里是一个陌生的房间，她的床旁站着一个中年男子，他一头短发整齐的梳向后方，大概还摸了些许发油，他穿着白色的大褂，带着一副半框眼睛，大概是个医生。  
她又偏头看了一圈四周，房间里还有几个穿着白大褂的人，她脑子还不太清醒的，没有细数，但人数肯定多于五，每个人手里似乎都或抱、或拿着什么，一脸严肃的站在一起，有人不时看看她，和别人说两句话，又在一个本子上写着什么。  
她的第一感觉是“陌生”，因为她的脑海里没有对应记忆。但这里无疑是一家医疗场所。  
“你醒了呀。”中年男子注意到了她的动作，出声说。几个本来站在房间别处的人闻声立刻走到她的床边，扒拉了她眼皮和嘴，在她身上简单检查了一下，然后向中年男子点了点头，又继续看着她。  
“......”她想要问自己为什么在这里，你们是谁，却发现自己不能发出声音。  
“不要说话，”男人又说，“你刚刚做完手术，声带还没有完全恢复，现在还不能说话。”  
她合上嘴，转头看向这个人，等他讲下去。  
“我知道你一定有很多疑问，首先，做一个自我介绍。”他说，“这里是冬木市的川上私立医院，而我是这家私立医院的院长，川上敬。这些人是我个人医疗团队的成员，都是参与你的治疗计划的医生，还请放心。”  
她虽然有些疑惑，还是点了点头表示了解。  
“那么，你现在感觉头脑清醒吗？如果可以我们想现在就进行身体情况的问答，同时我们会给你作你现在状况的解释。你现在的肌肉力度应该还没有恢复，可以的话，就动一下你的食指。”川上敬说。  
她抬了一下有些无力的食指。  
“好的，那么开始吧。”川上敬拍了拍手，他身后的护士递来了一本文件，川上敬打开文件册，坐在了床旁的椅子上，依着内容问：“第一个问题，请问，这位患者，你还记得自己的名字吗，现在看一下护士递来的测试册，由左往右依次为一二三四，你依然动手指来指出你记得的自己的名字。”  
护士走过来摇高了床背靠，递给她一本打开的册子，大概是A4纸的大小，第一页上分别些着“岸浪白野”“岸波白野”“岸浪白乃”和“岸波白乃”。  
她低下头看着自己的手，抬了一下右手食指，代表选择“岸波白野”。  
她又稍微挪了一下视线，看见其他医生正在本子上飞快地写着什么。  
“第二个问题，那你还记得你的父母是谁吗？”  
她转回头看着川上敬，思考了一下，摇了摇头。  
“第三个问题，你还记得魔力（mana）是什么吗？”  
她点了点头。  
“第四个问题，你知道你是因为什么问题住进的医院吗？”  
岸波白野潜意识的想点头，头却剧烈痛了起来，与刚才的“无记忆”不同，这种感觉更像是记忆被人恶意的搅动了，她痛得一下皱紧了眉头。  
她觉得自己应该知道，却想不起自己是为什么住的院。  
“放松、冷静，如果一时想不起来，那就先不要去想了，不用勉强自己，你才刚刚醒来。”川上敬见状，连忙安抚她。床边的医生立刻在记录本上唰唰写了起来。  
这时一个医生走到院长身边，小声地在他耳畔说了什么，川上敬听完了之后，转头对她说，“你的状况现在比较稳定了，那剩下的问答安排到明天继续，好吗？”  
她的头疼已经缓和了许多，点点头同意。  
院长得到了回应，站起来转过身对房间里其他人说：“好了，你们先回去做自己的事，我和这位患者还有一些话要说。”  
护士们点点头安静的走了出去，其他的医生倒是有些不情愿的应声：“是，我们明白了。”还望了几眼岸波白野，才依次走了出去，带上了门。  
见离开的医生们关好了门，影子也离开了，川上敬坐回椅子上，摘下了眼镜，从外套内袋里抽出一张一次性眼镜布，对着镜片呼了几口气，擦了擦又戴了回去，把眼镜布扔进了垃圾桶。  
他摩擦了下双手，叹了口气，看着岸波白野的双眼说：“欢迎回到人世，岸波白野。”  
“……？”岸波白野偏了偏头，疑惑的看着川上敬。  
“接下来我要告诉你的事，是出于我个人的立场，受人之托，必须告诉你的事，刚才那些家伙呆在这儿可不方便。”院长硬朗的脸庞露出微笑。  
岸波白野也回以淡淡微笑。  
“那么，我再做一次自我介绍。我的名字是川上敬。我和你的父母在时钟塔相识，这样算来大概已经三十年了，我觉得怎么应该算是挚友了吧。”说到这里川上敬哈哈大笑了起来，又问，“时钟塔你知道是什么地方吗？”  
岸波白野微笑，摇了摇头。  
川上敬笑了一下，接着说，“那也不是什么很重要的地方，你知道那在英国就可以了。你是你父母他们……”  
在中年男子的回忆下，一个少女的故事开讲了。虽然说是少女的故事，但其实，只不过是一段单调乏味的、无可奈何的“睡美人”罢了。  
一个有着悠久历史的魔术师家族出身，却自小患上极其特殊且难以治愈的病症的少女，在患病近十年也无法得到完全的治疗以后，她被提议进行人体冷冻，等到未来的技术足以拯救她以后再解冻进行治疗。  
这实在是无奈之举，因为少女的记忆在渐渐消失，死亡与沉睡的选择之中，只能选择后者。于是在魔术和科学的双重合力之下，少女就这样停滞了时间，沉睡在冰寒中。  
“你所患上的是健忘综合征，和其他失忆症不同，这种病症会并发脑神经衰弱，有极大几率引发呼吸衰竭，这种概率达到近乎百分百……简单来说，如果得不到真正有效的治疗，你会在忘记所有人，连自己都忘记后，离开这个世界。”  
并非忘记自己是谁，而是连自己的存在都忘记，残余的精神也会在肉体衰败下不可逆地走向消亡。  
“这里，也就是川上私立医院，其实是为治疗和你一样患上不治之症的人们而建立的魔术与科学的联合医疗研究所。虽然选择了人体冷冻法，但现在的技术并不能完全保证人体冷冻法没有后遗症，所以你的父母也一直在寻找其他方法。”  
为了治疗她，少女的父母改了名姓，与家族断了来往，将少女托付给了自己的好友、同时也是少女目前主治医师的川上敬，夫妻两人开始在世界各地奔波，探求各种方法典籍，企图找到少女的一线生机。  
川上敬讲到这里，面色沉重了起来，说：“但在一年前，他们失踪了。”  
“我动用了自己这么多年来的所有关系，也没能找到。”院长也不知道自己还怎么接下去这句话，但有些事必须说清，“……你父母寻找的主要方向是魔术领域，很有可能已经——”  
话说到这里，岸波白野也明白了川上敬的意思，她慢慢抬手按住自己的胸腔，里面空旷得心慌。  
“他们一开始就将你托付给我，也是出于这样的考虑。”  
岸波白野暗暗抓紧了手。  
“很幸运的是，你只睡了三年多一点。想来十多天前你还睡在那冷的瘆人的冷冻舱里呀。”  
……三年吗？岸波白野想。她有一种很奇怪的感觉，自己应该睡得更久、更久一点。  
“实际上，这个病到现在也是绝症。没有治疗对策。但你确实痊愈了，并不是我们治好的。”  
她听到这有些惊讶，疑惑地看向院长。  
“对你能够康复这件事，我们也觉得难以解释，目前我的团队认为的是，有可能是你左手上的这枚戒指帮助的你。”院长这样说，“因为上面蕴含着大量的、浓厚的魔力。”  
岸波白野慢慢抬起她的左手，看过去，她的左手中指戴着一枚戒指，大小刚刚好，就像是吻合着她的手订做的。  
虽然她没有生活的记忆，但她看到这枚戒指的瞬间，就意识到这应该是一种很古老风格，充满了历史感，却没有历经风霜，是哪一个时代呢？她一下想不起来。  
“这枚戒指并不是你原本就佩戴着的，而是半个月前突然出现的。”川上敬看着戒指说，“我们还在调查出现的原因。”  
半个月前突然出现？那时候的自己不是还在冷冻舱里……？岸波白野想。  
“但无论如何，能够康复就是好事，你现在还不能下床，我给你计划了大概七个月的复健疗程，过几天我会让人给你拿来新的身份资料还有证件。”  
岸波白野点点头，做出“谢谢你”的嘴型。  
院长和蔼的笑起来，摸了摸岸波白野的头，说：“那么从今天开始，从新作为一个16岁的女孩长大吧。你是16岁对吗？”  
嗯。  
她其实不记得，但她还是这样无声的回应。  
谢谢……你们……为我……  
  
  
川上敬刚走出了病房，一旁在走廊中等待许久了的秘书就迎了上来。  
“监控里那个金发外国男人找到了吗？”川上敬皱着眉。  
“非常抱歉……院长……出入市区的通行记录里没有出现这个男人的记录，我们正在从常住人口数据库里查找——”  
“不用找常住人口数据了，冬木如果有这样的人，他的资料早就该交到我手上了，他很有可能是掩盖身份和长相进入冬木的，去查近一年全市所有旅馆酒店餐厅的监控视频，所有！”  
“是！”秘书大声回答。  
“小声点！不要吵到那小姑娘！”  
“啊明白……抱歉……”  
“动作必须快。能有能力治好她的人绝不简单，而且还强制从冷冻中唤醒了她……”川上敬说着，脚上也走得很快，秘书一路小跑跟着他。突然，川上敬停了下来，面色更加凝重。  
“这样的人这个时间出现在冬木……难道……”川上敬想通了，“——圣杯战争！”  
五十年一度的冬木圣杯战争，七位魔术师的厮杀之战，在上一次意外中断后的十年，即将重启——


End file.
